oliver owns up and other stories
by kristinalprime23
Summary: Oliver owns up features three stories for you to enjoy, starting with the first episode where Oliver, Isabel and his faithful brake van toad get stuck in the scrapyard. see more as we tell the story of Oliver the great western railway 1400 class auto tank.
1. Chapter 1

the north western railway is home to all kinds of engines, some big and some small but they are all really useful to sir topham hat.

one morning however, as Edward was talking to his traction engine friend Trevor, Douglas and his twin Donald puffed on by.

come on Edward, quite gossiping in the soon when there's work tae be done. he said.

Edward was a little annoyed with this and a little bit later he spoke to Douglas.

Trevor and I are old friends and he and you have a lot in common. he stated.

och we do? an what would that be? Douglas asked.

Edward spoke quietly.

scrap, he said quietly.

och dinna mention that word it makes my wheels wobble. Douglas gasped. an yah didn't tell me aboot that, the poor wee engine must have been scared out of his mind.

it does the same to him as well he was being sent to the scrapyard but the vicar and I saved him but even so we do need another engine. Edward explained.

aye he does an quickly. Douglas agreed.

that night he brought the midnight goods to a far away place where only the diesels work which is owned by British rail.

he was just shunting at half past 7:00, ready for the return journey when he heard something.

whoosh.

that sounds like a steam engine? Douglas said to him self. the hiss came again.

who's there? Douglas called out.

a whisper came.

are you a fat controllers engine? the voice asked.

aye an proud of it. Douglas replied.

I'm Oliver I'm with my coach Isabel, and my break van toad. Oliver replied.

but what are yah doing? Douglas asked.

escaping, Oliver replied.

escaping? from what? Douglas asked.

Scrap, Oliver answered.

Douglas shivered but then remembered Edwards story.

I'll be glad to help ye but we must work fast and it will have tae look as though your ready for scrap because I'm taken ya away. Douglas said.

god bless you Douglas,Oliver replied.

everyone worked fasted, soon they where ready, they set off. but before they could clear the station throat, they where stopped.

ah ha, a great western auto tank, coach and break van. property of British rail you can't take these. the night foreman stated.

och can we now? asked the driver. as you can see there for us, just see for your self?

the foreman look Oliver all over.

hmm seems in order, right away guard. he stated and blew the whistle.

and they where off.

that was a near thing, Douglas stated.

we've had worst. Oliver stated.

and they forged ahead.

soon they where over the border connecting sodor to England.

we're home. Douglas said.

shush, said the driver, there are yon works, we'll find a place to put him and then head back to the sheds.

Oliver said good bye and thank you as Douglas returned to the sheds.

he told the others what had happened.

sir topham hat must know at once, stated James.

well here he is, said a familiar voice, now what's all this about?

beg pardon sir but we do need an other engine, duck said.

yes, grunted Gordon, a steam engine.

well unless one is saved from scrap there's little hope. sir topham hat said.

but sir, one has! Douglas burst out.

and thanks to you Douglas he is at our works, he will be a great asset to ducks branchline. sir topham hat said.

sir do you mean? duck asked.

yes it does, said sir topham hat, the branch line is finished.

there was a chorus of whistles and bells that almost made the fat controller go deaf.

now duck and Oliver are as happy as can be they run there branch line as prompt and direct as they go through each day following the great western way, at first the others jokingly called it the little western but the too don't mind and it will always be the little western.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was still new to the island and had a lot to learn one of these things was the ballets hoppers, these where a kind of truck that where the worst of the worst when came to being troublesome. but Oliver had a problem, a very big problem.

yon Oliver is a true enterprising engine, remarked Donald.

yes, said Gordon, he has resource.

and sagacity, added James.

all of this went to his smoke box and he became rather cocky.

this went on and on until duck lost patience.

the trucks which where the ballast hoppers I mentioned earlier where comfortable in there spot and refused to leave.

Douglas told duck to let him find out what happens when an engine get to big for his own buffers.

right you lot, said Oliver, get in line. we have to get to brendam docks by four o'clock today.

duck we know, and Donald and Douglas too but who does Oliver think he is to order us about? they asked.

then when Oliver began to pull them from there spot they played their tricks.

ON,ON,ON, they yelled and banging their buffers they caught Oliver and his crew off guard.

stop that, ordered Oliver, but the trucks took no notice.

then there was trouble duck was being turned round on the turntable, soon the trucks began to tire out.

I'm winning if only-, Oliver was interrupted by his bunker tipping downward into the well of the turntable. right in front of duck.

oh hello Oliver? are you being a good gracious engine? beg pardon, but we don't like that kind of thing happing to our yards. though the Scottish twins will miss there turntable. he said.

Oliver was miserable when he was rescued from the well, then he was scolded by the twins who spoke pungently in Scotts, and the fat controller who spoke pointedly in English.

poor Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oliver was back from the works but was a bit reluctant to use the trucks again._**

 ** _I shant be using them, he said._**

 ** _but when he did return, the trucks sang rude songs at him, s. lead the chorus._**

 ** _OLIVER'S NO USE AT ALL THINKS HE'S VERY CLEVER, SAYS THAT HE CAN MANAGE US, THATS THE BEST JOKE EVER, WHEN HE ORDERS US ABOUT LIKE A GREAT BIG FOLLY WE'LL PUSH DOWN THE WELL, POP GOES OLD OLIE._**

 ** _The other engines where horrified at the singing and tried to put an end to it._**

 ** _shut up. they ordered. but they couldn't be everywhere and at last they gave up._**

 ** _we're sorry Oliver, they said to him._**

 ** _no that's alright, he said, it was my fault anyway for falling into that turntable well._**

 ** _toad was upset that his friend was hurting and decided to help put things right._**

 ** _I'm worried Mr. Douglas this disrespect to engines when will it end? toad asked._**

 ** _who knows toad, Douglas said._**

 ** _may I stay here at the yards I have a plan that may or may not work but we will have to try. toad asked._**

 ** _of course toad. Douglas smiled._**

 ** _that afternoon toad explained his plan to duck and Oliver._**

 ** _goodness gracious toad, you shouldn't suggest that to Oliver, duck said._**

 ** _no this is my fault and I have to set things right. Oliver stated._**

 ** _a bit later Oliver was shunting the rudest trucks in line two at a time._**

 ** _that's the way mister Oliver keep shunting them two at a time and leave that scruffy till last then you can have him behind you and you can bump him If he begins any mischief. toad said._**

 ** _soon everything was ready and Oliver remembered what duck told him about sanding the rails._**

 ** _go it Oliver, duck called._**

 ** _then there was a groaning sound from scruffy._**

 ** _oer!oher! I don't like this, I'm -I'm coming apart. he said. before collapsing._**

 ** _Oliver had won._**

 ** _well, well, well, you don't know your own strength do you Oliver? said a familiar voice._**

 ** _n-no sir, Oliver said nervously._**

 ** _huh rotten wood unserviceable before it had the chance, but don't tell the trucks that bad for discipline. sir topham hat._**

 ** _and from then on the trucks where not told that fact for they thought that Oliver had done it on purpose._**

 ** _don't play tricks on Oliver or you'll never be the same again he will pull you in half._**

 ** _scruffy was repaired and was in the out of use siding for the whole month, I think he learned his lesson don't you?_**


End file.
